kylieminoguefandomcom-20200215-history
100 Degrees (song)
(Christmas version) (Still Disco to Me version) |recorded = 2015 |format = |genre = |length = 4:31 (Christmas version) 3:47 ("Still Disco to Me" version) |label = |writer = |producer = |altimage = 100 Degrees Disco.jpg |altimage_caption = "100 Degrees (Still Disco to Me)" cover |last_single = |this_single = |next_single = |last_song = "Wonderful Christamstime" (10) |this_song = "100 Degrees" (11) |next_song = "Let It Snow" (12) |musicvideo = Kylie Minogue & Dannii Minogue - 100 Degrees }}"100 Degrees" is a song by Kylie Minogue, with her sister Dannii Minogue. The track was the second single from Kylie's album Kylie Christmas (2015). It was released on 13 November 2015 by Parlophone and Warner Bros. Records. An alternate version of the song was released on 1 April 2016, "100 Degrees (Still Disco to Me)", without the word "Christmas". Kylie announced that the song would serve as the second single during The X Factor Australia on 16 November. She also confirmed that she would perform the track, alongside Dannii, on the season 7 grand final on 24 November. In a statement, Kylie said: "I'll be bringing a little Christmas cheer to The X Factor stage, I can't wait to come home and perform on the show with Dannii". The performance was their first performance together since their live performance of "Kids" on her Homecoming tour in 2006, and the first televised performance together since they performed "Sisters Are Doin' It for Themselves" on Young Talent Time in 1986. Background In November 2015, Kylie released "Only You", a duet with James Corden, as the lead single from her first holiday album Kylie Christmas; it was announced that the duet with Dannii, "100 Degrees" would be released as the second single from the album; the song was re-recorded and released under the name "100 Degrees (Still Disco to Me)" in April 2016. Kylie wrote "100 Degrees" about adapting to a winter Christmas in the UK after being raised in Australia and was inspired by Donna Summer's vintage disco classics. Dannii said; "There's not enough party Christmas songs, everyone has Christmas parties, but what music do you put on? This song is perfect for dancing to. And our X Factor performance is going to be all guns blazing. And by guns, I mean glitter guns. It's going to be a very sparkly, very Minogue Christmas." The song was used by Target Australia for their Christmas commercials. The adverts starred Dannii Minogue, who has a fashion line with Target Australia. Music video The music video sees the pair recording the song and having fun in the studio, surrounded by tinsel, with Dannii donning 'Disco Christmas' T-shirt & Kylie donning a 'Kylie Kissmass' T-shirt. Reception Mike Wass from Idolator said that "100 Degrees" was the album's highlight. Wass said "The siblings inject a whole lot of fabulous into the festive season with disco-tinged anthem" adding, "the duet is every bit as camp as you would expect." Formats and track listings Digital download #"100 Degrees" (with Dannii Minogue) (7th Heaven Club Mix) – 6:49 #"100 Degrees" (with Dannii Minogue) (7th Heaven Radio Edit) – 5:02 #"100 Degrees" (with Dannii Minogue) (Steve Anderson Classic Disco Extended Mix) – 7:24 #"100 Degrees" (with Dannii Minogue) (Boney Mix) – 5:44 100 Degrees (It's Still Disco to Me) – EP/12" Inch Clear Vinyl #"100 Degrees (It's Still Disco to Me)" (with Dannii Minogue) – 3:47 #"100 Degrees (It's Still Disco to Me)" (with Dannii Minogue) (Steve Anderson Classic Disco Extended Mix) – 7:24 #"100 Degrees (It's Still Disco to Me)" (with Dannii Minogue) (7th Heaven Club Mix) – 7:04 #"100 Degrees (It's Still Disco to Me)" (with Dannii Minogue) (Boney Remix) – 5:44 Lyrics Tabs 100 Degrees= |-| Still Disco to Me= Category:Singles Category:Kylie Christmas Category:Christmas Category:Collaborations Category:Parlophone Category:Kylie Christmas singles Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:Songs Category:2010s singles